ouatfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Emma Swan
Emma Swan é a personagem principal e protagonista de Once Upon a Time. Ela fez sua estreia no primeiro episódio da primeira temporada. Ela é a mãe de Henry Mills e a filha da Branca de Neve e Príncipe Encantado. Emma não tem um contraparte na Terra dos Contos de Fadas. Ela foi salva antes que a Maldição das Trevas da Rainha Má consumisse todo o mundo mágico, pois era a única pessoa capaz de quebrar a maldição e trazer de volta todos os finais felizes retirados deles. História Antes da Maldição Emma Swan é filha da Branca de Neve e do Príncipe Encantado e nasceu durante uma época de muito tumulto na Terra dos Contos de Fadas. Algum tempo antes de sua mãe engravidar dela, a Rainha Má ameaçou destruir a felicidade de todos os habitantes do mundo dos conto de fadas. Rumplestiltskin profetizou que, se Emma fosse salva, ela voltaria para eles em seu vigésimo oitavo aniversário, e os salvaria de volta. Emma nasceu no dia em que a Rainha Má lançou uma terrível Maldição das Trevas sobre toda a terra. O plano original era enviar a Branca de Neve em um Guarda-Roupa Mágico que iria salvar alguém da maldição, mas ambos Branca e o Príncipe concordaram que seria Emma a entrar no guarda-roupa. O Príncipe Encantado conseguiu colocar Emma no guarda-roupa logo momentos antes de ser esfaqueado pelos Cavaleiros Negros da Rainha Má. Ele ficou consciente tempo suficiente para ver que, quando a porta do guarda-roupa foi aberta, Emma tinha desaparecido. Então ele desmaiou quando a Maldição das Trevas envolveu todos eles. Durante a Maldição Ela ficou grávida de Henry Mills quando tinha 18 anos. Quando ela nasceu, ela o deu à adoção fechada, porque ela queria que ele tivesse uma chance de uma vida melhor. thumb|left|200px|Emma em seu "encontro" com Ryan. Emma se tornou uma fiadora e foi atrás de um homem chamado Ryan em seu aniversário. Depois que o pegou, Ryan a insultou, e ela lhe nocauteou. Quando Emma o levou para as autoridades, ela voltou para seu apartamento e comprou um bolinho para comemorar seu vigésimo oitavo aniversário. Ela acendeu a vela, fechou os olhos e, silenciosamente, desejou não estar sozinha em seu aniversário e alguém bateu na porta. Ela abriu os olhos surpresa, e encontrou uma criança que se apresentou como Henry, o filho que ela havia entregue à adoção há dez anos. Emma entrou em pânico e se trancou no banheiro. Quando ela voltou depois de alguns minutos, ameaçou chamar a polícia, e Henry disse que iria dizer que ela havia o sequestrado. Emma então contou a ele sobre seu superpoder de detectar mentiras e Henry lhe implorou para ela ir com ele para Storybrooke, Maine. Emma cedeu e concordou em levá-lo de volta para Storybrooke. Enquanto estava dirigindo para Storybrooke, ela percebeu que Henry estava lendo um livro e perguntou a ele sobre isso. Ele lhe contou sobre a Maldição das Trevas e como todos os personagens de contos de fadas foram presos no mundo real e como todas as histórias do livro eram verdadeiras. Ele ainda mencionou que ela estava naquele livro, mas Emma ainda era cética. Henry se atreveu a pedi-la para usar seu superpoder e ela inventou uma desculpa esfarrapada ao usá-lo, sem sucesso. thumb|200px|Henry explica a Maldição para Emma. Eles chegaram em Storybrooke e Emma pediu o endereço de Henry. Quando ele se recusou a dá-lo, Emma parou o carro, e percebeu que o relógio da cidade estava parado. Henry então, explicou que o relógio nunca havia funcionado, por causa da maldição. Enquanto eles estavam conversando, Archie Hopper, que estava passeando com seu cão Pongo, viu Henry e foi até eles. Emma perguntou a ele o endereço de Henry e Archie a deu, pedindo para Henry não mentir, e foi embora. Henry insistiu que Archie era o Grilo Falante, e que ninguém naquela cidade se lembrava de quem realmente eram na Terra dos Contos de Fadas, e também acrescentou que eles não podiam deixar Storybrooke ou ruins aconteceriam. thumb|left|200px|Emma sofre um acidente. Emma o levou à casa da prefeita Regina Mills. Regina correu até ele e o abraçou, mas Henry rapidamente se afastou e correu para dentro. Regina agradeceu Emma por trazer seu filho para casa, e a convidou para beber uma taça de cidra de maçã. Regina explicou que ela não sabia quem eram os pais biológicos de Henry e que os registros da adoção eram sigilosos. Emma garantiu a Regina que ela não tinha com o que se preocupar, e que o pai nem sequer sabia da existência de Henry. A prefeita explicou que ela era rigorosa com Henry, mas ela queria que ele se sobressaísse na vida. Quando Emma comentou sobre os contos de fadas de Henry, Regina disse que não sabia sobre o assunto. Ela pediu para Emma ir embora e a fiadora foi para o seu carro. Quando ela olhou para a casa, Emma viu Henry na janela de seu quarto, olhando para ela. Ao sair da cidade, ela percebeu que Henry havia deixado o seu livro sobre o banco do carro. Ela olhou em diante e viu um lobo na estrada à sua frente. O carro saiu do controle e bateu na placa da cidade, deixando Emma inconsciente. thumb|200px|Emma confronta Regina. Ela acordou em uma cela, onde oficialmente conheceu o Xerife Graham. Graham explicou que ela tinha destruído a placa de Storybrooke, e Emma disse a ele que havia um lobo no meio da estrada. Graham zombou, porque não existiam lobos em Storybrooke, e disse que ela provavelmente estava bêbada com a cidra da prefeita. Só então, Regina veio e disse que Henry havia fugido novamente. Emma se ofereceu para ajudar e, depois de algum tempo procurando, ela foi até Mary Margaret Blanchard porque Henry havia roubado seu cartão de crédito para fazer um pagamento a um site de rastreamento de mães biológicas. Quando as duas estavam sozinhas, Mary Margaret sugeriu que Emma verificasse o Castelo de Henry. Emma o encontrou em seu castelo de madeira e o entregou seu livro de histórias. Ela ainda se recusava a acreditar na maldição, mas garantiu que Regina o amava e revelou que viveu uma infância difícil. Ela então o levou para sua mãe, que parecia irritada e pediu para Emma deixar a cidade o mais rápido possível, ameaçando destruí-la. No entanto, esse discurso a convenceu a ficar na cidade.? Ela foi para o Cama e Café da Vovó reservar um quarto em seu nome e cruzou com Sr. Gold, que lhe desejou uma estadia agradável. Depois que ele saiu, a gerente e sua neta Ruby explicaram que ele era o dono da cidade. Emma então reservou uma semana e o relógio da cidade começou a se mover. thumb|left|200px|Regina oferece maçãs à Emma. Na manhã seguinte, Regina bateu na porta do quarto de Emma e entregou a ela uma cesta de maçãs Fuji e explicou que eram de uma árvore que ela tinha desde que era uma garotinha. Ela falou para Emma apreciá-las em seu caminho de volta para Boston. Emma então disse que as ameaças de Regina para deixar a cidade era apenas um incentivo para ela ficar, e que queria se certificar de que seu filho estava bem. Quando Regina disse que tinha as coisas sob controle, Emma perguntou o que ela queria dizer e Regina falou que Henry fazia terapia e mandou Emma não subestimar seu poder. Emma foi para o Lanchonete da Vovó e estava prestes a comer a maçã quando Ruby, que trabalhava lá, lhe entregou um chocolate quente e disse que ela tinha um admirador. Emma se virou e viu Graham, mas ele não havia lhe dado o chocolate quente. Henry se levantou e falou que ele havia pagado o chocolate quente, então a convidou para levá-lo até a escola. Em seu caminho, Emma estava prestes a comer a maçã novamente, quando Henry a agarrou e a jogou por cima do ombro. Eles falaram sobre a Maldição das Trevas que se estabeleceu sobre Storybrooke e Henry sugeriu o nome do código como "Operação Cobra" porque manteria a Rainha Má fora de seu caminho. Henry então mostrou suas fotos de quando Emma era recém-nascida e falou sobre seus pais, Príncipe Encantado e Branca de Neve. Quando chegaram na escola, Mary Margaret os viu e se aproximou. Henry correu para se juntar às outras crianças, e Mary Margaret começou a falar sobre a teoria de Henry à respeito dos contos de fadas. Emma perguntou quem ele achava que Mary Margaret era, e ela respondeu: "Branca de Neve", deixando Emma em surpresa. Quando ela perguntou Emma quem Henry acha que ela era, Emma disse que não estava no livro. thumb|200px|Graham prende Emma novamente. Ela então foi encontrar o terapeuta de Henry, Archie Hopper, e eles conversaram sobre o livro. Antes de sair, ele lhe deu alguns documentos sobre Henry, dizendo que "ele fala muito sobre você". Uma vez que Emma tinha ido embora, Archie ligou para Regina e contou sobre a visita. Quando Emma estava lendo o documento, Graham apareceu em seu quarto e pediu para procurar o documento "roubado" e a prendeu quando o encontrou. Emma afirmou que Regina havia armado para ela, mas não resistiu à prisão. Eles foram para a delegacia e conversaram sobre Regina. Mary Margaret e Henry foram ajudá-la, e Emma voltou para a pousada, de onde foi despejada pela Avó de Ruby por causa de sua "política anti-criminosos". Emma foi para a casa de Regina, a fim de confrontá-la. Em vez disso, elas foram ao escritório de Regina e falaram sobre Henry, onde ela indiretamente o chamou de louco. Infelizmente, Henry ouviu e fugiu. Ela percebeu que a prefeita havia armado tudo e a chamou de sem alma antes de sair. Depois de uma conversa de vitalidade com Mary Margaret, Emma leu as páginas da história com ela e depois as queimou. Ela conversou com Henry, ele a perdoou, e eles continuaram com a Operação Cobra. Naquela noite, Mary Margaret passou pelo carro de Emma e percebeu que ela estava dormindo dentro dele. Ela a convidou para morar com ela, mas Emma recusou. No dia seguinte, Henry lhe disse que um paciente em coma do hospital, chamado John Doe, era na verdade seu pai, o Príncipe Encantado. Ele acrescentou que a única maneira de reanimá-lo era fazendo Mary Margaret ler o livro de histórias para ele. Emma não parecia convencida com a história inteira, mas acabou conversando com Mary Margaret. As duas decidiram não se opor a Henry e Mary Margaret concordou em cuidar do paciente. thumb|left|200px|Emma ajuda a encontrar John Doe. No entanto, quando Mary Margaret terminou de ler a história do encontro da Branca de Neve e do Príncipe Encantado, John Doe pegou sua mão. No dia seguinte, Emma descobriu que ele havia desaparecido de seu quarto e decidiu ajudar Mary Margaret e o xerife a encontrá-lo. O grupo o procurou na floresta e, eventualmente, o encontrou inconsciente à beira de um riacho. Mary Margaret conseguiu acordá-lo fazendo uma RCP e depois voltaram ao hospital. No entanto, Regina chegou acompanhada por uma mulher loura, Kathryn Nolan. Ela afirmou ser a esposa do paciente, cujo nome era na verdade David Nolan. Duvidando das intenções de Regina, Emma suspeitou dela, mas não interveio. No dia seguinte, Henry levou Emma ao ônibus escolar e quando Henry ofereceu um apelido, ela pediu para ser chamada pelo primeiro nome. O Xerife Graham estacionou seu carro de patrulha perto dela, ligando a sirene para chamar sua atenção e ficou impressionado com as suas capacidades na procura de John Doe. Então ele lhe ofereceu a vaga de assistente, e Emma prometeu pensar no assunto. No café da manhã, Regina se juntou a ela e revelou que havia feito algumas pesquisas sobre Emma. Ela disse que não se importava mais porque Emma nunca ficava muito tempo no mesmo lugar, e então foi embora. Emma então derramou seu chocolate quente em sua camisa quando estava se levantando. Ruby indicou a lavanderia na parte de trás da Lanchonete. thumb|200px|Um sumidouro aparece em Storybrooke. No dia seguinte, Emma aceitou o cargo de vice-xerife e recebeu o seu crachá. Quando ela o prendeu na calça jeans, um violento terremoto sacudiu Storybrooke. Ela então acompanhou Graham até a mina e viu que ela tinha entrado em colapso. Emma estava conversando com Mary Margaret quando Henry entrou no apartamento em lágrimas. Ele disse que Archie Hopper o tinha chamado de louco e Emma decidiu ir falar com ele. No meio da discussão, ela descobriu que Henry pretendia explorar a mina, porque achava que ela estava relacionada com a maldição. Emma e Archie, então, prosseguiram até a mina e Archie entrou, enquanto um colapso impediu Emma de ir adentro. Em pânico, ela pediu ajuda e chegou a enfrentar a ira de Regina. Posteriormente, um alçapão que conduzia a um elevador foi descoberto. Emma se ofereceu para descer e salvar Henry e Archie e chegou onde eles estavam para o seu alívio. No entanto, Regina não se mostrou grata por nada, a mandando continuar o seu trabalho como assistente do xerife. Depois que David Nolan foi liberado do hospital, Emma assistiu sua festa de boas-vindas e tentou convencer Henry que a razão de David ter se perdido na noite em que foi encontrado na Ponte do Pedágio era porque ele era um amnésico. Henry não acreditou nela, e eles saíram após a festa acabar. Mais tarde, ela estava patrulhando porque o Xerife Graham tinha pedido para ela, e quando ela dirigiu pela casa de Regina, ela viu alguém sair pela janela. Quando ela atacou a pessoa, descobriu que era o xerife. Desgostosa com seu romance com Regina - e como Henry estava na casa, também - Emma foi embora, deixando Graham com vergonha. thumb|left|200px|Graham beija Emma. Na noite seguinte, Graham foi à Lanchonete para ser perdoado e depois a beijou na rua, fazendo-o ter um flashback de sua vida anterior. Ele continuou a agir estranhamente, dizendo a Emma que deveria encontrar seu coração, mesmo com ela tentando convencê-lo de que suas visões eram apenas sonhos. Ela também tocou seu peito para provar que ele tinha um coração, mas um lobo apareceu. Graham e Emma seguiram para o cemitério onde eles pararam em cima do cofre de corações de Regina. Graham decidiu entrar, garantindo que dentro estava seu coração. Então Regina apareceu e Graham disse a ela que seu relacionamento havia acabado, no que Regina bateu em Emma, que revidou. De volta ao escritório, Graham cuidou do machucado de Emma e depois a abraçou com ternura, o que o fez lembrar de seu passado. Em seguida, ele lhe agradeceu por suas memórias, mas Regina apertou seu coração no cofre ao mesmo tempo. Chateada, Emma assistiu sua morte impotente. thumb|200px|Emma entrega Gold. Duas semanas após sua morte, dita como um ataque cardíaco, o Sr. Gold convenceu Emma a se tornar xerife. No entanto, Regina disse que já havia encontrado um substituto: Sidney Glass, um jornalista do Espelho. Um artigo também foi publicado sobre o passado conturbado de Emma. Furiosa, ela confrontou Regina em seu escritório, mas um incêndio começou. Emma superou seu ressentimento para salvar a prefeita, tornando-se a heroína da cidade, mas ela logo percebeu que o Sr. Gold era o responsável. Durante o debate, ela finalmente denunciou Gold, admitindo ter se aliado com a pessoa errada. Mais tarde, na lanchonete, Henry a parabenizou por se atrever a se voltar contra o Sr. Gold, enquanto Regina lhe entregou o distintivo do xerife, indicando que Storybrooke havia a elegido como xerife. Emma rapidamente conseguiu seu primeiro trabalho como xerife quando foi chamada na loja do Sr. Clark por furto de duas crianças, Ava e Nicholas Zimmer. Em seguida, ela propôs levá-los para casa, mas, eventualmente, descobriu que eles eram órfãos e decidiu mudá-los para sua casa temporariamente. Regina informou que pretendia entregá-los ao sistema de adoção de Boston, mas Emma estava decidida a encontrar o pai das crianças, que aparentemente, ainda estava vivo. Ela finalmente conseguiu localizá-lo e percebeu que ele era Michael Tillman, o mecânico de Storybrooke. No entanto, ele se recusou a pegá-los, fingindo não se importar com eles. Enquanto isso, Henry perguntou Emma sobre seu pai. Ela alegou que ele era um bombeiro que morreu em serviço, mas acabou confessando a Mary Margaret que havia mentido para protegê-lo. Emma foi então forçada a levar as crianças para Boston, mas seu carro quebrou antes de deixar a cidade. Ela então chamou um mecânico e Michael Tillman veio em seu socorro. Ele viu Ava e Nicholas, o que o convenceu a levá-los para casa. De volta ao centro da cidade, Emma e Henry viram um forasteiro chegar na cidade de moto, perguntando onde poderia encontrar uma pousada. Emma indicou o Cama e Café da Vovó e se virou para Henry, lembrando que ele tinha afirmado que ninguém poderia entrar em Storybrooke. O menino confirmou, obviamente surpreso. No dia seguinte, Regina pediu para Emma verificar o estranho, o que ela fez. Ela o confrontou na Lanchonete da Vovó e perguntou o que ele carregava na caixa de madeira amarrada na parte de trás de sua moto. O homem prometeu contar se ela o deixasse comprar uma bebida para ela algum dia. Quando ela consentiu, ele abriu a caixa para revelar uma máquina de escrever. Quando ele se levantou para sair, ela o questionou sobre a bebida, ao que ele sorriu e respondeu: "Algum dia". Depois que ele perdeu a eleição, Regina demitiu Sidney Glass do jornal, e ele queria vingança. Emma estava relutante em ajudá-lo, então ele deu a ela um cartão com seu número e saiu. No entanto, depois das lágrimas de Henry quando Regina destruiu seu castelo por questões de segurança, Emma ficou com raiva e ligou para Sidney. Juntos, eles descobriram chaves de todas as casas na cidade, um extrato local de 50 mil dólares de Regina, e que ela estava construindo uma casa na floresta para ganho próprio no terreno que ela tinha comprado do Sr. Gold. Quando eles tentaram expô-la na reunião da cidade, Regina revelou que sua "casa" era na verdade um parque moderno para Henry e para todas as crianças de Storybrooke. Humilhada e envergonhada, Emma saiu, mas Regina antes a avisou para ficar longe de Henry, ou então ela pediria uma ordem de restrição. Emma e Sidney foram à lanchonete, onde eles beberam juntos e prometeram se aliarem contra a crueldade de Regina. Personalidade Antes de conhecer seu filho, Emma mostrava ser uma mulher forte, independente e bastante solitária que não acreditava em contos de fadas e finais felizes (Ela pareceu surpresa quando Henry apareceu logo depois ela apagou a vela de aniversário). Depois de descobrir a verdade sobre a origem de Henry e após sua chegada em Storybrooke, ela pareceu se abrir lentamente para outras pessoas, ou seja, Henry, Mary Margaret, Ashley Boyd e Ruby. Citações 1ª Temporada :(Para Henry) "Não sou boa em muitas coisas, mas tenho uma habilidade. Vamos chamar de "super-poder". Posso saber quando alguém está mentindo, e você garoto, está." :(Para Henry) "Só porque você acredita em algo, não torna isso verdade." :(Para Henry) "Quer saber o que é uma droga? Ser abandonado à beira de uma estrada. Meus pais nem se incomodaram em me deixar num hospital! Eu terminei no sistema de adoção e não tive uma família até meus 3 anos mas aí eles tiveram um filho e me mandaram de volta." :-- Pilot ---- :(Para Graham) "Oi. Se é sobre as placas de não perturbe, não se preocupe. Não mexi nelas." :(Para Henry) "Se a Maldição é real, a única maneira de quebrá-la é enganando a Rainha Má. Fazendo ela pensar que não acreditamos. Assim ela não desconfia da gente. Não-Não é disso que se trata a Operação Cobra? Despistar ela?" :-- The Thing You Love Most ---- :(Para Mary Margaret) "As pessoas que eu procuro se escondem em lugares como Las Vegas. Não nas florestas." :(Para Mary Margaret) "Procurar pessoas é o que eu tenho feito desde... Desde que eu me lembro." :(Para Henry) "Garoto. Você tem que ir pra casa. Cadê a sua mãe? Ela vai me matar, e depois vai matar você... E depois eu de novo." :-- Snow Falls ---- :(Para Ashley) "Eles amam dizer o que você pode ou não fazer, especialmente com um bebê. Mas o que quer que esteja pensando em fazer, ou se vai desistir, a escolha é sua." :(Para Ashley) "Vão te dizer quem você é a vida toda. Você tem que revidar dizendo "não, eu sou eu!" Quer ser vista de outra forma? Faça acontecer. Se você quer mudar as coisas, corra atrás, mude elas, porque não existe fada madrinha nesse mundo." :(Para Ashley) "Se quer dar o melhor pra essa criança, tem que ser com alguém que está preparado. Sua vida toda vai mudar, e se decidir isso, não poderá mais fugir. Você terá que crescer e nunca poderá partir." :(Para Sr. Gold) "Nenhum júri no mundo prenderia uma mulher cujo o único motivo pra ter feito uma invasão era ficar com seu filho. Aposto tudo como o contrato não se sustenta. E você? Sem falar no que surgiria sobre você no processo. Eu acho que você é bem mais do que um simples leiloeiro. Quer mesmo começar essa briga?" :(Para Graham) "Estava pensando... Talvez criar raízes não seja ruim." :-- The Price of Gold ---- :(Para Graham) "Uma gravata? Não precisa vestir uma mulher de homem pra ela ter autoridade." :-- That Still Small Voice ---- :(Para Mary Margaret): "Se não pegar leve a esponja vai dar queixa na polícia." :(Para Mary Margaret): "Pare de lavar louça e beba algo. É o seguinte. Não entendo muito de relações, só dos fracassos que colecionei. Mas em termos gerais, se acha que algo que quer fazer é errado, então é mesmo. Você não pode dar mole, e ele precisa decidir sua vida." :(Para Graham): "Ai, meu Deus, eu queria ser o Henry agora. Isto é nojento." :-- The Shepherd ---- :(Para Henry sobre o jornal): "Então, joguemos isto fora e leremos notícias de fontes mais confiáveis. Como a internet." :(Para Mary Margaret sobre Henry): "Quero mostrar a ele que um herói pode vencer. E se eu não for... Se não for uma heroína nem a salvadora, que papel represento em sua vida?" :-- Desperate Souls Aparições Curiosidades * "Emma" significa "abrangente, universal, integral, completa", e os escritores da série afirmam que "Swan" é uma referência para a história do Patinho Feio. * Gosta de chocolate quente com canela, um traço que ela divide com a mãe e o filho. * Ela é a única personagem de conto de fadas que não tem uma identidade alternativa devido ao fato de ser um bebê quando ela escapou da maldição e não ter um conto de fadas próprio. * Emma afirma ter uma capacidade extra-especial, que é ser capaz de dizer quando alguém está mentindo para ela. Os escritores da série afirmaram que esta não é uma habilidade mágica, e que é por isso que foi falha sua em suas interações com Sidney Glass sobre Regina e Henry, seu envolvimento pessoal na situação dificulta a sua capacidade de detectar mentiras. * É especulado que ela teve um relacionamento com um homem casado. Ela avisou Mary Margaret, que tinha passado tempo com David Nolan, a não se envolver com um homem casado. * Emma tem compartilhado semelhanças em experiências com sua mãe Branca de Neve: ** Curiosamente, ambas entregaram seus filhos no nascimento para lhes dar "a sua melhor chance". ** Branca de Neve tem compartilhado experiências semelhantes com a filha, Emma. Ambas tiveram desentendimentos com o Caçador. Branca, na Terra dos Contos de Fadas, depois que ele poupou sua vida, e Emma em Storybrooke com o xerife Graham, que sempre tentou ajudar. Ambas também conheceram Zangado / Leroy em uma situação semelhante de serem jogadas na cadeia. A primeira frase de Zangado para Branca na Terra dos Contos de Fadas foram: "O que você olhando, irmã?" no calabouço do rei George. Leroy diz a mesma coisa para Emma na primeira vez que ele a vê na cela. Zangado / Leroy assobiam a melodia, "Aprenda Uma Canção" em ambos os encontros. * Emma tem sido vista, por vezes, usando um colar com uma gravura de um pequeno cisne nele. É um Pyrrha Swan Necklace. * Possui um chaveiro de estrela. * Tem uma tatuagem de flor no interior de seu pulso esquerdo. * No roteiro do Piloto, o nome original de sua personagem era Anna. * Durante o primeiro episódio, o chaveiro que a Avó de Ruby entrega à Emma na Pousada da Vovó tem um enfeite com uma gravura de um cisne (Swan em inglês). * Henry tem uma projeção de cisne em seu quarto. * Seu sobrenome, Swan, é uma referência para a Estação Cisne Dharma de Lost. Categoria:Personagens de Storybrooke Categoria:Personagens da 1ª temporada Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Realeza Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Protagonistas